


Of Course It Does!

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Supernova Project [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it really need saying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course It Does!

“Does it really need saying?” he asked.

He should have thanked all things – existent and inexistent – for the fact that the people around him had some self-control for their gut reaction would have completely destroyed the moment.

Rose felt her heart break in a million pieces, knowing that he would never say, never confess to the feelings he had, regardless of how much she needed to hear it. Unbelieving and pained, she turned towards the other man.

Jackie needed all her strength to hold herself together for she really felt like walking over and shaking the Doctor until he fell apart. For someone who was supposed to be 900 years old he was completely insensitive. If he needed to say it! The only answer she could have for such a atrocious question was good slap right in his face, strong enough to leave a mark for a few days. What an idiot! What did he think he was doing?

Donna just put her hands inside her pockets rolling her eyes, because it was clear that the Doctor was getting old and dumb. She knew well enough what he was trying to do, but _that_ was bordering on stupidity. The only right answer was “yes” and a few hours ago she would have resorted to brute strength to see if his head got back where it should be. Obviously he wasn’t thinking enough, or he had forgotten that Rose was a _woman_ and a _human_ , and that even if he _had_ said it, she would probably choose the other man anyway, in a lighter way, not feeling as if she had been fooled into it. She could see that Rose would have done anything he needed her to, anything he asked her to, but _no_ , of course that he had to act as if the way to solve things was using half-sentences and honorable silly words. Donna would make sure the to slap him as soon as they were back in the TARDIS, for he really deserved it.

But the Doctor, the other Doctor, he just took what was being offered. With a deep breath he leaned towards Rose whispering in her ear the words that he knew that came from both of them.

“I love you. Always have, always will.”

And Rose pulled him close and kissed him, and he kissed her back with all the eagerness that had been accumulated through whole lives, holding her close and having her around, knowing it to be forever – just because all it took was saying it, and he had told her the biggest truth of his life.


End file.
